Flash Floods
by mandaree1
Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Flash Flood**

 **Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.**

 **...**

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Adderstar- brown and white tabby tom with overbite

Deputy: Sagefall- white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Sparkfern- orange and white tabby cat

Warriors:

Palecloud- dilute calico she-cat

 **Apprentice: Mousepaw**

Doveshade- tuxedo tom

Beepelt- creamy yellow she-cat

Ashfang- scrawny gray tom

Badgerwhisker- pale gray tom with darker flecks

Swiftstorm- sleek black she-cat

Redheart- ginger she-cat

Queens/Kings:

Stagstep- pale gray tabby tom. Father to Toadkit (pale gray tabby tom), Leafkit (brown and white tabby tom), and Nightkit (black tom)

Brindleclaw- brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Mousepaw- all brown she-cat

Elders:

Mothfur- blind albino she-cat

* * *

Adderstar took a big breath of cool Newleaf air in as he pushed through the tangle of reeds around his den. Leaf-bare had been surprisingly gentle to RiverClan that season, leaving his warriors decently strong and muscular, though they lacked the typical shimmer they got from eating fish.

His deputy, Sagefall, was taking Mothfur a juicy carp to eat. The blind elder accepted the fresh-kill with a nod, sinking her teeth in without delay. Her fur was almost ghostly it was so white, and her eyes were bright red. As haunting as she looked, it had brought her nothing but troubles, leaving her with weakening vision and achy joints. It hadn't been much of a shock when she asked to retire.

Across the clearing, he could see Ashfang and Badgerwhisker chatting merrily as they padded out into the territory. The brothers were hard to tell apart at a distance, but Ashfang was slightly smaller, with a thinner frame. Redheart discussed training plains with Palecloud, Mousepaw patiently waiting at her side. The brown 'paw had proven to be the quiet, watchful type. Swiftstorm and Beepelt were sharing tongues. Doveshade was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't surprise Adderstar; his mate, Brindleclaw, had recently moved into the nursery, and he would want to keep her well-fed.

Out of the tangled reeds came Sparkfern, the last cat to leave their den. The medicine cat dutifully trotted up to Adderstar, dipping their head. "Sorry to be late, sir. I spilled some of my stores."

"It's fine," Adderstar meowed without looking at them. "How is Stagstep?"

Sparkfern tensed up a little. "He's... he's well, sir," they replied. "But I don't think-"

"Enough." The medicine cat flinched as he sat up, staring them down. "Go get Sagefall, and meet me by the nursery." Adderstar padded away without waiting to see if Sparkfern had agreed. "It's time I had a little chat with Stagstep."

The leader of RiverClan did not go unnoticed as he waited impatiently for Sparkfern to collect his deputy. Brindleclaw poked her head out of the den, eyes wide. "Adderstar? Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you go on a hunt, Brindleclaw?" he prodded, a storm just beyond the forced calm in his voice. "I'm sure Doveshade would love your company. Maybe you two could even pick out some names."

"But-"

"I can make that an order, Brindleclaw."

The tabby reluctantly held her head low as she passed him. "Yes, sir."

Sagefall and Sparkfern met him not long after. The white molly's face was perfectly blank as she nodded a greeting, falling in line behind Adderstar. The brown and white tabby moved into the nursery without further delay, suddenly struck by how quietly peaceful it was in the den. The river sloshed behind it, creating a soothing soundtrack, and the softest moss covered the ground.

Stagstep warily lifted his head from his paws at the intrusion. The tabby, who always came off more blue than gray, had deep bags under his eyes. Adderstar doubted he'd slept well since kitting. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning. All went well, I hear."

"Yes, sir. Three kittens."

"Show me."

He nodded and moved his tail away. Adderstar's ears twisted back in shock. Behind him, there was a near-silent gasp from Sparkfern. The kittens looked healthy and strong, as far as kittens went; sleek-furred and with little bellies bulging from milk. But their legs were almost stilt-like in length, with tails long and stick-shaped. Bad for swimming. Good for climbing and jumping.

Sagefall said what they were all thinking. "No pure RiverClan litter looks like that."

Stagstep didn't answer. He gleefully reached out to lick the brown and white tabby tom-kit's head; on second glance, he reminded Adderstar a lot of himself. "I named this one Leafkit. The black one is Nightkit. I haven't decided between Frogkit or Toadkit for the gray tabby, but I'm leaning more towards Toadkit."

"I've heard rumors," Adderstar growled, the fur lifting along his spine. "Not just rumors. I've had cats _come to me_." That seemed to catch the king's attention, making him look up from his litter. "'Stagstep is padding after Tawnyleap of SkyClan', they'd say, and you know what I'd say? I'd say, 'I trust in my Clanmate.'" His lip drew back. "You betrayed my trust, Stagstep."

His eyes slowly slid shut. "I suppose I did, sir."

Adderstar took a threatening step forward, nose-to-nose with the warrior. A growl reverberated around them both as they sized each other up. A tiny squeak caught his attention. The sole unnamed kit was sprawled out at his paws. There was a gleam of teeth. "What's wrong with this one?" he asked without thinking.

"Wrong, sir?" Stagstep echoed, tilting his head to the side. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just got an overbite, is all. It happens sometimes."

"I know that," he snapped, trying not to think too deeply into the fact that he also had an overbite. How was he supposed to exile- or, worse, kill- kits that looked like him? That had the same RiverClan charms as him? "They... take after you more, I see."

Sagefall was at his side in an instant. "It's not a sign of weakness if you'd rather I handle this, sir," she meowed. "I know how you are with kits."

Adderstar swallowed and nodded. "Do it."

The white she-cat reared her head back and sank her fangs deeply into one of Nightkit's hind legs, intending to drag him away from his father. The black tom let out an earsplitting screech of agony, and then Sagefall was stumbling backwards under the weight of Stagstep, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Adderstar watched, paws planted to the ground, as the two cats disappeared in a whirlwind of teeth and claws. The gray-blue tabby had been resting lately due to his pregnancy, but adrenaline and paternal love had given him strength.

Something small and warm brushed his paw. Adderstar wrenched his gaze away, finding Leafkit touching him, mewling pitifully for comfort and milk. Coming to a snap decision, he straightened his back and barked, "Enough! Back away, Sagefall!"

Sagefall did so rather unwillingly. The she-cat was panting hard. Deep clawmarks on her haunches and back oozed blood, while Stagstep's left eye had swollen shut from a stray scratch. Both were missing clumps of fur.

"I've made my choice," he rumbled. "The kittens will stay. All of them."

Stagstep sagged under the weight of his relief. "Thank you, Adderstar."

Adderstar took that step up again, lowering his voice. "But hear me, Stagstep. They will be loyal RiverClan cats. I will make sure of it myself, if it comes to it. And if they should ever come across that _Tawnyleap_ in battle... well, it would do me great pride if they did away with him entirely. Do you understand?"

The king's eyes flickered down to his feet. "Yes, sir."

Adderstar nodded to Sparkfern and Sagefall. The medicine cat opened their mouth to argue- probably something about seeing to Nightkit's badly wounded leg- but he silenced them with a glare. The duo backed out of the nursery with various levels of grumbling. Meanwhile, Stagstep drew his kits back to his belly, watching them feed. He cleaned Nightkit almost excessively, as if making sure he hadn't turned into smoke.

"By the way," he meowed on the way out. "Toadkit is _clearly_ a better name. Do your son a favor and give him that one."

 **Author's Note: Eyy look, yet another out-of-control OC story asdkdmcodcl. I imagine this one isn't gonna be very long tho- like five or six chapters, I'm thinking. Heck, if I even bother to finish it. I just wanted to work on something new and fresh.**

 **I know sir and ma'am aren't really used in the Clans, but I really like the idea of it, so it's a thing here. Everyone calls Adderstar sir because they respect him as their leader, but they don't really like him much. (For obvious reasons). He's not the MC by any means, but it felt important to note why these half-SkyClan kittens are in RiverClan pre-Firestar- because Adderstar thought Leafkit and Toadkit looked a lot like him in their own ways, and Stagstep fought so brutally for Nightkit. I should also note that there's gonna be some ableism, because Adderstar is, well, an ass, so expect a mean name ahead. (I know that force-name trope is well-used by the warrior cats books/fandom, but I typically avoid those pit-falls, so I figure a warning is in order)**

 **Sparkfern is nonbinary, and Stagstep is a trans tom who felt comfortable having a litter. As always, if I've stereotyped or offended actual trans/nonbinary people with my representation, _please_ don't hesitate to correct me.**

 **Random side note: I don't normally have specific voices in mind with these characters, but every single line I've written of Adderstar so far has _screamed_ Patton Oswalt.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	2. Dog Days of Greenleaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Flash Floods**

 **Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.**

 **Chapter Title: Dog Days of Greenleaf**

 **...**

"Toadkit, come on!" Leafkit pleaded, bracing his big paws on the side of the tree. Unlike his brother, Leafkit was short and scrawny, only slightly taller than Nightkit. His tail was small and thin, like a rat. His feet betrayed him, though, showing he would someday grow into a big, powerful cat; just like their father. "You know I hate to climb!"

At four moons old, Toadkit had grown to be of decent size, with a fluffy, versatile pelt. The tabby laughed as he idly dangled one of his back paws in the air. "Come get me!"

"I wouldn't ask you to swim, would I?" he shot back. Toadkit, for all his bragging, was shaping up to be quite the drypaw. "Get down here before-"

"Too late." Out of the nearby shrubbery came the brown form of Mousepaw, scowling up a storm. "How did you two manage to get out of camp again?"

"We walked past Redheart and Doveshade," Leafkit meowed, shrugging.

Toadkit laid his head on his paws, examining Mousepaw. He knew he should be more respectful to the molly- it was her badgering that eventually got Nightkit treated for his leg, which had become infected after the deputy, Sagefall, and bitten into it. They couldn't save the appendage, but she'd saved his brother's life, at the cost of her warrior name. "Yeah, Mousepaw. You know nobody but you and Stagstep care."

Mousepaw swished her tail and didn't respond. "Let's go back to camp. Your father will be worried sick."

Toadkit scowled and rolled over with some difficulty. "If dad wants us, he can come get us."

He heard Leafkit sigh. "I'm going back, Toadkit. You can come when you want."

Mousepaw scooped up Leafkit and padded away, leaving Toadkit to himself. Toadkit stared at the rushing river and tried to decide why the other cats seemed to like it so much, the same way they all adore Brindleclaw's litter and ignore they exist, letting them slip out of camp and do as they please. Toadkit couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they were hoping they'd get caught up in an accident.

Across the way was ThunderClan, but a new scent caught Toadkit's nose as a sandy yellow tom confidentially padded out of the trees on his lonesome. Toadkit got a devious idea as he watched the strange warrior bend down to drink from the warm water.

"Gooooo awwwaaaaayyyyy," he moaned down at him. "I am the ghost of the treeeeeeee, and I command you to leeeaaaafffff."

The tom lifted his head from the water, whiskers twitching. "Is that so, spirit?" With a few hops he was across the river and to the tree. "What if I told you I have important news for Adderstar?"

The reminder of the cat who had almost had his family torn apart made Toadkit scowl, less playful now. "Then you _definitely_ have to go away."

He laughed, tilting his head back. "Nice climbing, for a RiverClan kit. Shouldn't you be in camp?"

"Who cares?"

"I do. I'd hate for them to think I'd kitnapped you."

Toadkit snorted but reluctantly hopped down. The sandy tom was almost triple his height, but his friendly nature left Toadkit feeling surprisingly comfortable. "They probably haven't noticed I'm gone. Adderstar certainly didn't. He's a jerk."

"I can't say that without getting in some serious trouble, but I certainly don't disagree with you." He flicked Toadkit's side with his tail. "How about you escort me?"

The thought of doing something so warrior-y made his chest puff out. "Well, since you _asked_."

Toadkit had never felt so noticed as he did when he arrived at the camp with the warrior. Doveshade immediately sprinted towards the leader's den, while Redheart scooped him up by the scruff, depositing him next to Stagstep. Leafkit and Nightkit were clinging to their father's sides, shaking.

"Adderstar's gonna make us apprentices," Nightkit whispered.

Toadkit felt his stomach drop. "But we're not six moons old!"

The black tom shrugged. "He said we made too much trouble to keep laying around camp."

"I'm going to be a Sparkfern's apprentice," Leafkit announced. "I asked."

Toadkit gawked at his brother, surprised. _He's never shown any interest in herbs before._ Then he looked at Nightkit; there was a scarred stump where his back right paw should be, but he could walk and move with relative ease. _Adderstar would have forced him to be a medicine cat. Leafkit must've asked so the spot would be filled._

Adderstar leapt out of the leader's den, every hair bristling on his pelt. Toadkit had never seen the brown and white tabby so enraged before as he padded up to the warrior, eyes glittering with open hatred.

"Tawnyleap," he growled. Toadkit's eyes widened with shock. _Our other dad?_

"Adderstar," he answered coolly. "I just stopped by to tell you that Waspstar has passed on. I'm on my way to the Moonstone now."

"Alone?" Sagefall asked, surprised.

Tawnyleap shook his head. "My medicine cat is waiting for me. I just figured it'd be easier if I went alone. I know that RiverClan doesn't trust SkyClan."

"I wonder why," Adderstar said flatly. "Well, while you're here, you should stay a bit longer. I'm just about to have Stagstep's litter apprenticed."

Alarm flared in Tawnyleap's eyes as he stared at the trio of kittens. "Aren't they a bit _young_ , Adderstar?"

"Two moons is hardly anything."

"Have you no shame?"

Adderstar snorted. "I have plenty of it. You're the kind of cat who needs some."

"Why's Tawnyleap defending us?" Leafkit whispered in Stagstep's ear. "He doesn't even know us."

"He knows who you are," the king murmured. "And he knows that kits shouldn't be treated the way you've been."

The RiverClan tom didn't bother calling a meeting, as almost all of RiverClan had come forth to the scent of SkyClan. Stagstep watched with muted horror as the three kit padded up to stand before the Clan, knowing he had no power to change it. "Toadkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Toadpaw. Your mentor will be Redheart. I hope she can pass on her wisdom and strength onto you."

Toadpaw bared his fangs at Adderstar before reluctantly padding forward to bump noses with his mentor. _Did he just say I'm weak?_ Redheart willingly moved aside for him to sit down. He caught the fearful look in Nightkit's eyes as he did so, and it occurred to him that even if Adderstar couldn't make him a medicine cat, he could still punish him for things beyond his control.

"Nightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nopaw, in honor of your leg. Your mentor will be Beepelt. I hope she can pass on her confidence and courage onto you."

 _Nopaw!?_ Toadpaw outwardly flinched as his littermate glumly touched noses with Beepelt, who at least had the kindness to protectively wrap her tail around his side. Adderstar planned to name him Noleg.

"How _dare_ you?" Stagstep hissed, jumping to his paws. "It's bad enough you pretend my kits don't exist, but now you have the audacity to give Nightkit such a horrible name?"

Sagefall took a meaningful step forward. The deputy had been at odds with the king since that horrible night four moons ago. "Sit _down_ , Stagstep."

Stagstep dug his claws in. "Make me."

"Dad, _please_ ," Nopaw pleaded, chin pressed against his chest. "Just... just sit down. Please."

The gray tabby stared Adderstar down a moment longer, then reluctantly did as he was asked.

Last was Leafkit, who looked less than pleased with how their big day was going. "Leafkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Sparkfern?"

"I do," he meowed.

"Then I name you Leafpaw. At the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." He grimaced. "Good luck, or whatever."

Leafpaw touched noses with Sparkfern, who whispered apologies under their breath as the tabby sat down next to him.

"Toadpaw! Nopaw! Leafpaw!" RiverClan chanted. Toadpaw couldn't help but feel weird when he noticed that Tawnyleap had left during the commotion. _He must not like us very much._

 **Author's Note: Have I mentioned how much of a jerk Adderstar is recently? Because he is lol.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	3. Splish-Splash

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Flash Floods**

 **Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.**

 **Chapter Title: Splish-Splash**

 **...**

 **florapaw \- It's gonna be Toadpaw's point of view, but the major focus is his family. =)**

 **...**

Brindleclaw and Doveshade had three kits to call their own; Vinekit, Spikekit, and Thistlekit. They were all aptly named. Vinekit, a brown tabby, almost looked like her fur was decorated with vines. Her sister, Spikekit, was black and white, with a pelt so jagged it was a miracle she wasn't named after a porcupine instead. Thistlekit was the smallest, with sleek pale brown fur, but his claws were easily the sharpest. Toadpaw hated them.

To be fair, he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. They left barbs in his nest, hopped off dens to land on him and demand badger ridges, and stole his fresh-kill before he could finish it. Toadpaw had lost more than a few pawfuls of fur in their tiny little maws over the past couple moons. He half-expected it to be the same when he moved into the apprentices' den with Nopaw, but things had been peaceful.

Until the night of the Gathering.

"How come you get to go?" Vinekit meowed as she dug through his thick stomach fur. She claimed to be looking for fleas; and Toadpaw, wary of getting in trouble with Adderstar, allowed the kits to do as they pleased to him, and had rolled over accordingly. "You're just gonna stink up the place."

"I wanna go!" Thistlekit whined near his ear. Tiny teeth sunk in, making him wince. "Can we? You could hide us in your pelt."

Toadpaw tipped his head back as Mousepaw approached, eyes wide. "Save me."

The older apprentice flicked her tail with understanding, dropping the carp she'd had in her teeth. "Kits, go play somewhere else. Toadpaw needs to get ready."

"Okay!" Spikekit chirped, grabbing the fresh-kill before Toadpaw could pull it closer. "We'll give this to our mom. See you later!"

The gray tabby sighed, watching the trio disappear into the nursery. "Little monsters."

Mousepaw curled up next to him, leaning over to smooth out his pelt. "Kits are badgers in cat form. I should know- I'm still not sure how all three of you made it to apprenticeship."

* * *

Toadpaw didn't know what to expect from the Gathering. He'd never really considered going before- he and his littermates got enough dung from their own Clanmates, he didn't see why he should go sit around some trees and get more of the same from strangers. But even if Adderstar had allowed him to refuse, Toadpaw couldn't bear the thought of leaving Nopaw by his lonesome while Leafpaw was stuck up front with Sparkfern.

That said, there was a lot of trees here, and Toadpaw felt the familiar itch in his paws to climb. He opened his mouth to ask Mousepaw if that was allowed- or, at least, not necessarily frowned upon- only to find the brown she-cat gone from his side. She'd melted into the crowd without his notice.

Redheart's ginger pelt brushed against his side. "Let's find a place to sit."

Toadpaw flinched away from his mentor, not exactly pleased to be ordered about by a cat who'd ignored him until he was named a 'paw. And maybe she had shown every sign of regret, but he couldn't forgive like that. "I'm going to find Mousepaw."

The young warrior sighed but ultimately let him go. Toadpaw kept an eye out for Nopaw as he made his way through the crowd, but the black tom was cheerfully conversing with some ThunderClan apprentices, so he didn't dare approach lest he mess up his train of thought. It was rare to see his brother so happy. A quick glance toward the medicine cats and Toadpaw knew Leafpaw felt the same, laughing along with a calico he didn't know.

 _Maybe this isn't so bad after all._

"Toadpaw!" Mousepaw called, having spotted him first. Next to her was a broad-shouldered tabby tom and a smaller ginger molly. "Come meet Talonstripe. We were made apprentices around the same time."

"Hello," Talonstripe meowed. The warrior was almost a head taller than Mousepaw, and reeked of SkyClan. "Speaking of, shouldn't you have your name by now?"

Mousepaw shrugged. Toadpaw swallowed a hiss. He doubted some enemy warrior would know of Adderstar's punishment for helping Nopaw, and lashing out at a Gathering would be a surefire way of making sure he never relented. "It never hurts to have some extra learning."

The ginger she-cat's eyes lit up. " _The_ Toadpaw?" she asked, glancing at Talonstripe, who nodded. "Wow! I'm Breezepaw; we're cousins!"

"We are?" His eyes were drawn to the light ginger tom hopping up onto the Great Rock. "So that means..."

Breezepaw followed his gaze. "You and I share a grandpa," she said, then scrunched up her muzzle. "I think? Wow, that's a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. Where's your brothers? Leafpaw and Nightpaw, right?"

"Leafpaw is with Sparkfern. Nopaw is... well, he's somewhere."

" _Nopaw_?"

Toadpaw winced. "Adderstar doesn't like us very much."

Breezepaw pressed against his side comfortingly and fell silent.

* * *

For all the stories of tension and passive-aggressive hatred, Toadpaw found his first Gathering to be quite boring. The only news that caused a stir was news he already knew- Waspstar, leader of SkyClan, had fallen from a tree and broken his neck, ending his last life. Tawnyleap- now Tawnystar- stood where he once had, pledging to protect and defend his Clanmates. Toadpaw spent the duration of his speech tracing his outline with his eyes, comparing it to his own. He had Stagstep's size and pelt and Tawnystar's ears and large, padded paws.

Breezepaw leaned over to jab his side. "Congrats," she whispered. "I mean, I miss Waspstar and I hope he's at peace, but it must be something special to have your dad be a Clan leader."

"Maybe. If I lived in SkyClan."

"You could come visit."

Toadpaw snorted. "Not if I wanted to leave with my ears."

"Who's gonna hurt Tawnystar's son?" Breezepaw challenged, eyes glinting. "You all could come! You could bring fish, and we'd be polite and pretend to like it, and then we could show you how we catch squirrels!"

"Good luck. Leafpaw hates to climb."

"And you?"

Toadpaw shrugged, suddenly wondering if maybe he was giving away too much information about himself. _Should I feel this comfortable talking to Breezepaw? I mean, she is my kin. But she's from another Clan!_ "I like it, I guess."

Breezepaw flicked his shoulder with her tail. "Maybe I can give you some pointers sometime, fish-face."

His unease dissipated. _She's just trying to be friendly. I need to stop being such a badger-brain._ "Only if you let me teach you to swim!"

She stuck her tongue out. The sky, which had slowly been building up to a rumble, suddenly decided then was a good time to grace the Gathering with its presence, hitting the ginger molly right in the middle of her forehead. Breezepaw jumped like she'd been bitten. "Oh, yuck, water!"

Toadpaw tilted his head back, half-hoping he could glare the weather away. "Blech. It's bad enough I gotta swim in it."

"Toadpaw!" Redheart yelled over the pitter-patter, which was steadily getting stronger. "It's time to head back."

He glanced at Breezepaw, not quite ready to let go of the kindness he'd been shown by someone who wasn't his dad or brothers or Mousepaw, but she was basically a mom-sister anyway. Breezepaw's pelt was quickly beginning to droop under the wet, whiskers sticking together awkwardly.

"See you next time?" she offered.

"Yeah," he said, then repeated it for good measure. "Yeah. Next time."

 **Author's Note: Yay for new family! Tbh I couldn't decide on a name for Breezepaw for the longest time- I considered everything from Lightpaw to Streampaw, but nothing quite fit right. I turned to the ol' naming generator and finally settled on Breezepaw lol.**

 **A bit of an in-between for an already short story, but I figured this would be a good way to introduce some SkyClan cats _and_ a major plot point- aka the rain.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	4. Meeting Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Cats series!**

 **Title: Flash Floods**

 **Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.**

 **Chapter: Meeting Dad**

 **...**

For all his efforts, Toadpaw quickly learned that he couldn't avoid the rain. He spent countless hours padding through the territory, mud sticking to his thick pelt, looking more like a rat than a cat as he mustered up the energy to hunt or train. Redheart did her best, but Toadpaw bluntly refused her help. _If I'm going to be a RiverClan warrior, I'm going to do it my way._

 _...And with some help from Mousepaw._

But that didn't stop him from slipping out of the territory, reluctantly crossing into SkyClan. Despite his natural wariness to be seen anywhere near the enemy- lest Adderstar promptly rip his throat out- Toadpaw had to admit that the trees really did help to keep the damp to a minimum. _I can only_ imagine _how bad this must be in WindClan._ He shuddered. _The more solid ground, the better._

Toadpaw's unease melted away almost instantly at the sight of Breezepaw slipping and sliding towards him. Her ginger pelt was too thin to stick like his, but from the way she was shivering he decided he'd probably won this particular contest. "You bring it, fish-face?"

"Of course." He dropped the fish at her paws, wincing at the mud. "Sorry. We can wash it off."

"Aren't we wet enough as is?" she meowed, whiskers twitching. "It's too wet to safely climb, too. I guess this visit was a waste, huh?"

"Not really. It got me out for a bit." Toadpaw shrugged. "It's kind of nice to get to see another territory."

A snapping twig made both of them jump, Breezepaw pressing closer to Toadpaw with a hiss. Toadpaw lowered his head threateningly, his heart hammering with ill-concealed terror. _Did Adderstar follow me? Or, worse, Sagefall?_ He didn't doubt that they would kill him and his cousin without a second thought- they hated SkyClan almost as much as they seemed to hate him.

It wasn't either warrior who padded out from the bushes, however. Tawnystar regarded the duo with little shock as he came into sight, muscles rippling under his soggy pelt. "Hello, Toadpaw. A bit far from RiverClan, aren't we?"

Toadpaw swallowed and stared at his paws, ears hot with shame. Of all the ways to meet up with his father again, this was probably one of the worst! "Yes, sir."

Breezepaw, sensing his shift in mood, went to stand in front of him, as if her meager build could hide him. "It's my fault, Tawnystar. I asked him to come visit. We've got a lot in common, and I wanted to get to know him better."

"The weather isn't exactly kosher for that, Breezepaw," Tawnystar chided. "You could catch Whitecough. Also, this is against the code. I probably should've said that first." He studied the disheartened apprentices a second before sighing. "Toadpaw, why don't you come back to camp with us? I don't want you catching Whitecough either."

Toadpaw took a step back, daunted. "No thanks, sir. I can walk."

"Not likely. The river's flooded, son. I'm shocked you managed to cut across without drowning." He turned and waved his tail for them to follow. "You can stay with me for one night. It won't kill you."

 _You don't know that!_ Toadpaw glanced over his shoulder, desperate to find a way out of this.

Breezepaw let out a little chirp and intertwined their tails. "Come on, slow-slug! You'll love it!"

* * *

SkyClan camp was in the middle of a hollow- which, judging by the deep puddles forming in various parts of it, hadn't been their wisest idea. Dens of twisted branches stood out to Toadpaw, who was used to simple reeds. _That's just fish-brained. How do they expect them to float during a flood?_

"Toadpaw?" Thornstripe meowed, having been the first to spot them. He dipped his head bemusedly. "No trouble in RiverClan, I hope?"

"He got washed this way by the river," Tawnystar cut in before Toadpaw could speak. "I don't want to risk a patrol going back up tonight, and stars know that Adderstar would hold it against us if we sent him home alone."

 _Why is he lying for me? He's the leader!_ He obediently lowered his ears, sheepish. "I'm really sorry about this, sir."

"Not at all," he meowed. "Breezepaw, why don't you show Toadpaw around? I've got to report to Specklesong- my deputy."

Toadpaw's tail lashed. "I know who your deputy is, sir."

Thornstripe gave him a friendly nudge. "Glad to know you do, kiddo. Tawnystar seems to forget."

The sandy yellow tom laughed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Toadpaw stared after him as he walked away, lost. _Why does he let Thornstripe talk to him like that? Adderstar would've shredded him._

Breezepaw proudly pointed out the various dens in SkyClan, most of which Toadpaw immediately mixed up. The tabby quickly realized that, in spite of the gossip he'd heard all his life, it seemed pretty much the same to RiverClan. They had elders, warriors, and a nursery with kittens- the latter Toadpaw quickly decided to leave alone. He stuck close by the molly, wishing for all the world that his brothers or Mousepaw were there with him.

Thornstripe gifted him half of his fresh-kill, showing Toadpaw how to work through fur. The Clan relied almost entirely on fish most of the season, with the rest of time being typically bird in nature. Squirrel was warm and it melted on his tongue in ways no fish ever had. He loved it.

As the afternoon faded into evening, Toadpaw forced himself to poke his head into Tawnystar's den. "Sir? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Tawnystar was curled up in his nest, blinking sluggishly. "Hrm? Oh, right, sorry. I just got up from a nap." He waved a paw at him. "C'mere. You need a wash before anything else."

"Sir?"

"M'ere," he repeated, and Toadpaw was so concerned about offending him that he did, half-crawling over to him. Tawnystar started with his ears, gently putting the fur back the way it was. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. Specklesong wanted to make sure Adderstar didn't send any patrols."

"He won't."

"It's his job."

Toadpaw shrugged self-consciously. "He still won't."

Tawnystar paused. A long exhale of air made his ear twitch. "Listen, son. I don't expect you to see me as your dad, or anything like that. But I want you to know I care, even if Adderstar doesn't. I'll always make the effort to send a patrol after you and your brothers."

"Why didn't you let us come live in SkyClan?" he blurted out, then flinched. "I mean, you were deputy, so..."

He tilted his head to the side. "I told Stagstep that you were all welcome, but he refused." Tawnystar shifted closer, pressing against his side. "He really wanted you boys to be proud warriors. He didn't want your heritage to get in the way of that. And he thought changing Clans in the middle of being pregnant would only made the transition harder."

"I'm not happy," Toadpaw said quietly. "Or proud."

"How could he have known? He thought RiverClan would support you more."

"We have Mousepaw. She's nice. And the others aren't _mean_. They just... don't really acknowledge us." He hesitantly leaned into his thick fur. Toadpaw wasn't sure what he felt about Tawnystar, exactly, but he did know the leader's pelt was much warmer and drier than his. "How did you and dad meet?"

Tawnystar chuckled. "There was a couple of rogues making a fuss. We accidentally chased them into RiverClan territory. Me and a couple of other warriors felt bad, so we went to help. Stagstep and I spent a couple of nights together before parting ways." He bent his neck to try and get at his wet back fur, then seemed to realize it was impossible. "I fell in love with him then, and I'm still fond of him now."

"And dad?"

"He moved on." He bumped their foreheads together in a friendly gesture, withdrawing with a gentle smile. "I would tell you not to make a habit of this, but it was really nice to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Toadpaw swallowed, shaken at the affection in Tawnystar's tone. He stared at his blue-gray paws, thinking _I can't do this to myself. He's just saying that because he's only had to deal with me this one night. Tomorrow I'll be back in RiverClan, and this will have never happened._ "Thanks."

In the end, he managed to fall asleep next to him.

 **Author's Note: Been a bit, huh? I didn't mean to take such a long vacation from this, but I've had some restructuring to do. There is so little wiki info on the original SkyClan camp, lemme tell you.**

 **This is probably gonna end up being more than five chapters, but I'm not gonna give an official number yet.**

 **-Mandaree1**


	5. Run Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series!**

 **Title: Flash Floods**

 **Summary: When horrible flooding hits the old forest territories, Adderstar of RiverClan turns his back on the other Clans, refusing to let Clan secrets slip out. What comes next is what happens when you treat three Half-Clan apprentices like crap, then expect them to back your cruel decisions.**

 **Chapter Title: Run Away**

 **…**

Toadpaw didn't see muzzle or tail of SkyClan after returning from his makeshift sleepover. Part of it drew back to Adderstar's suspicious glares and the deep understanding the 'paw had that his place in RiverClan was shakier than a ledge of mud, but most of it was the rain, which was unending.

The water turned into puddles, which became streams, which soon felt like lakes. Travel to Fourtrees soon became impossible for the other Clans, so Gatherings grinded to a screeching halt. Toadpaw wondered how they were surviving, as ungifted with swimming as they were. Maybe they weren't. There was no way for them to know.

"Look on the bright side," Redheart meowed, yanking a twig out of Toadpaw's pelt. "There's plenty of prey to keep us fed."

"Rah," he grunted. "Drowned vole. My favorite."

The ginger molly gently nudged him, whiskers twitching. "You could always give it to Spikepaw."

"He only steals _good_ fresh-kill from me."

Redheart shrugged. "I tried."

The duo padded back to camp together. Toadpaw still felt awkward around the warrior, but it was getting easier to spend time with his mentor. She was one of the only cats in the Clan who didn't question his loyalty upon return, and had even defended him when Adderstar threatened to take away his share of prey until he'd regained the leader's trust.

 _Not that he ever trusted me anyway_ , Toadpaw grumbled to himself. While it was true that RiverClan had softened toward Stagstep's litter, that was mostly towards Nopaw and Leafpaw. Nopaw was quickly becoming an adept hunter, and carried himself with a calm dignity, while Leafpaw proved to be of great use in the medicine den. It hurt Toadpaw more than he'd ever admit that his brothers were finding their places so easily when he could barely sleep at night, harboring thoughts for places he could never return.

He missed SkyClan. He missed how kind Breezepaw and Thornstripe had been. He even missed Tawnystar, though he wouldn't go so far as to think of him as a father figure. All he'd ever had was Stagstep, and that was more than enough for Toadpaw. _RiverClan is my home. Just because I'm having a little trouble fitting in doesn't mean that's going to change. It just means I have to try harder._

* * *

The apprentices' den had gotten much more stifling now that Brindleclaw and Doveshade's kits were old enough to train. Vinepaw, Spikepaw, and Thistlepaw proved just as annoying as they had been as kittens, only now they were big enough to force their way into things. It didn't help that Adderstar still refused to name Mousepaw, so while she had seniority she lacked the capability to order them away like she had when they were in the nursery.

"You smell like drowned rat," Vinepaw said when Toadpaw padded inside. "Did you actually catch anything today, or did you just snatch up dead stuff and pass it off as the real thing?"

Toadpaw rolled his eyes. "The fish are gone. Drowned meat is the best thing we've got."

"I caught a fish today," Thistlepaw broke in with a sniff, trailing his tongue across a brown paw. "What did _you_ get? A hairball?"

"I'll bet the fish was dead before you even touched it."

"Maybe, but at least I don't smell like I _rolled_ in it." His eyes narrowed. "But, then again, it's not like your pelt is made for this kind of thing."

Toadpaw ignored the jab to his heritage with a surprising amount of patience. He flicked his bushy tail toward Spikepaw, who had been noticeably quiet while her siblings sniped at him. "The real question is why _she_ smells like she ate a medicine cat for dinner."

Spikepaw's black and white fur fluffed out defensively. "I do not!"

"You kind of do," Vinepaw meowed, burying her nose in her sister's scruff. "Didn't you _just_ help Sparkfern the other day?"

Her ears flattened. "I know the herbs the best, okay? It's nothing personal."

"But they _have_ an apprentice," the brown tabby emphasized. "They shouldn't keep taking you from your training like this. It's not fair."

"Yeah, maybe, but it's not my fault that Leafpaw is a lazy lump."

That roused Toadpaw to his feet. His claws dug into the moss as he glowered at Spikepaw. "My brother does the best he can!"

"Yeah, sure." She snorted. "Look, Toadpaw. Leafpaw is nice and all, but he can't memorize to save his tail. That's his _whole_ job, and he sucks at it."

"Take it back," he snarled, remembering how easily Adderstar would toss them away. One bad word and things would only get worse for them.

"No."

Toadpaw bunched his muscles and leapt. Spikepaw let out a yowl of shock as the full-force of an angry brother slammed into her, rolling her onto her back. She lashed out, digging her claws into his stomach. Toadpaw hissed but didn't back down, sinking his claws into her shoulder. Blood rushed in his ears as the den exploded into yelling, Thistlepaw and Vinepaw trying to drag him off, but Toadpaw was older and stronger than all of them. He didn't have to take this anymore. He never did.

The gray-blue tom bit Spikepaw's ear hard enough she screeched, claws digging into his muzzle. Blood exploded in Toadpaw's mouth as he jerked away, taking the chunk with him. He spat it out and finally, reluctantly stepped back, flank and face stinging like the dickens. Guilt hit him harder than any blow at the terror in Spikepaw's eyes as she got her paws under her.

 _I'm a monster_ , he thought, and realized he didn't feel too surprised about it. Maybe Adderstar had been right about him all along. Maybe he shouldn't have lived this long. _Leafpaw and Nopaw are good cats. They're RiverClan, through and through. I'm nothing._

"I'm sure Leafpaw could fix that right up," he found himself saying. "If he doesn't forget the herbs, of course."

Spikepaw's lips peeled back to reveal sharp teeth. "You're a horrible tom, Toadpaw. No one wants you here."

Toadpaw closed his eyes. He could hear Vinepaw and Thistlepaw help Spikepaw to her paws and out of the den. He sat down and cleaned his face, queasy.

"Toadpaw."

He finally looked up. "Hey, Mousepaw."

Mousepaw didn't seem all that angry as she sat down next to him, soothing his ruffled pelt, but disappointment flowed off her in waves. It hurt more than if she'd just yelled.

"I don't want to be here," he whispered.

"Here?"

"RiverClan. Spikepaw said no one wanted me here, and she's right. _I_ don't even want to be here."

"Stagstep wants you here. Your brothers want you here," Mousepaw replied. "I want you here."

Toadpaw sighed and nosed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mousepaw. You gave up so much for us- and now you're getting in trouble for it."

The molly stepped back, shaking her head. "You should get going. It won't be long before Adderstar finds out- and if you really want to leave, now would be the best time to go."

His ears flattened as he stared out into the rainy gloom. The flooding would make travel almost impossible, he knew. Fear worked its way through him at the idea of being alone and cold- RiverClan had never been perfect, but he'd always had a nest and prey here. Could he really give that up?

"Toadpaw," Mousepaw rumbled. "Make your mind up now. I'm going with or without you."

Toadpaw's eyes snapped to hers. "You're leaving?"

She shrugged. "You're not the only one who's been wronged by Adderstar, you know." Her ears flattened. "And I've got friends I miss."

"Thornstripe?"

Mousepaw said nothing.

"Is that why you took care of us?" he asked, eyes wide. All Toadpaw's life, he'd taken Mousepaw's support for granted, unconcerned of any possible motives behind it. _She gave up everything- her respect, her future, her name- it couldn't've just been a coincidence._ "You understood what Dad was going through."

"We don't have the _time_ for this," she hissed, eyes flashing with emotions Toadpaw couldn't decipher fast enough. "You coming or not?"

* * *

RiverClan was gathering when Toadpaw slithered out of the den, Mousepaw leading. Worried mutters reached his ears as they swarmed the medicine den. He thought he caught the sleek black pelt of Nopaw in there somewhere, but lost sight of him before he could think of anything to call out to him. _What can I say? I'm sorry I did a bad thing, but don't worry, I'm leaving you forever?_

The sight of Stagstep made Toadpaw pause, ears falling flat. His father was padding out of the medicine den, head low, looking for all the world like he was carrying the sky on his shoulders. He caught Toadpaw's eye and raised his head.

Behind Toadpaw, Mousepaw nodded.

Stagstep smiled just a little before turning away. Toadpaw's heart shattered as he watched his father pad away, knowing they might never see each other again.

"Come on, Toadpaw," his friend urged. "Let's go."

Toadpaw went.

 **Author's Note: This certainly... went places, huh?**

 **I do intend to finish this story! I do! I have a plotline and everything! It's just a matter of me getting off my butt and doing it lol.**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
